


Good Vibes

by Scylla87



Series: Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: DCTV Bingo 2019, Gen, Mob Boss Cisco, Prompt: Cisco Ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla87/pseuds/Scylla87
Summary: Cisco needs it known that no one can shirk his authority, not and continue to live under his protection.





	Good Vibes

Good Vibes:

Cisco Ramon began again, counting each bill once more. The deposit was light, not something he could afford to forgive. “Where’s the rest?” he asked pointedly.

 

The man who had done the collecting shifted awkwardly in front of him. “Not everyone is paying their full share,” he muttered. “Some of them that is all they can afford.”

 

The words meant nothing to Cisco. There was no such thing as paying less than what was required. “I don’t take down payments on protection. I expect you to go back and get the rest.” The man continued to look uncomfortable. “Do you have a problem with that?”

 

“It’s just, they gave me what they had.”

 

The incompetence was baffling. How difficult was it to collect the money every month? “People always say that,” he told his new collector. “They beg and plead and claim that they don’t have anything else, but you know what? They always manage to find just a little bit more in their pockets when they realize it is that or face my wrath. Now, go back and don’t come back without the full amount. Are we clear?”

 

The man nodded and left. Cisco watched him go with a scowl. He never should have hired him. That was what you got by doing people favors, incompetence. He hadn’t gotten where he was by letting people slide on their obligations to him, and he was not about to start now. The very idea was disgusting. Something would have to be done to keep his constituents in line. His protection did not come for free. But who to make an example of? There were so many of them that hadn’t been pulling their weight lately, hadn’t been paying their fair share. Maybe it was time to deal with all of them.


End file.
